Hallar
by Mimakaru
Summary: <html><head></head>Sin previo aviso, Makoto un día se encuentra a un joven extraño parado en su puerta del que no sabe absolutamente nada y, que más bien, le parece haberlo hallado sin ni siquiera haberlo buscado. AU. OS. Surrealismo.</html>


**Disclaimer: Free! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: **Makoto/Haruka, mención Sousuke/Makoto, ¿surrealismo?, universo alternativo.

**Notas iniciales: **No ha dejado de llover últimamente y mi internet es horrible, así que sin ninguna distracción y con un montón de tarea de matemáticas, decidí que era hora de volver a tomar a Haruki Murakami como inspiración principal.

* * *

><p>"If you can love someone with your whole heart, even one person, then there's salvation in life. Even if you can't get together with that person."<p>

― Haruki Murakami, _1Q84_

**.**

El primer amor de Makoto fue mucho más sencillo de que lo que se imaginaba. Tenía siete años cuando se dio cuenta que su vecina, un año menor que él, era encantadora. Por supuesto, en los límites que la inocencia infantil le permitía, se quedaba, a veces, mirándola desde su ventana sin atreverse a hablarle. Sin embargo, tres meses después, ella se mudó con sus padres a otra ciudad y dejó a Makoto simplemente mirando un jardín vacío.

Incluso ahora, a sus veintiún años, podía recordar con facilidad el vestido blanco de la niña, con trazos de tierra en sus calcetines y en el borde de su falda. No recordaba su nombre ni la forma de su rostro.

Makoto vivía a las afueras de Tokio, en un edificio de departamentos que en su mayoría estaban ocupados por estudiantes como él. La renta no era tan cara y el lugar era lo suficientemente espacioso para sólo una persona.

A principios de ese año, Makoto había tenido un segundo amor. Por supuesto, mucho más maduro y conciente que su amor de la infancia. Le tomó por sorpresa. Era un joven alto que trabajaba como coach en un centro de natación cerca de su edificio. Era sorpresivamente bueno con los niños pequeños, aunque en las mañanas instruyera a profesionales en uno de los deportivos mucho más cercanos a la ciudad.

Lo conoció cuando casualmente pasaba por allí al término de sus clases. Ya que ambos salían a la misma hora, usualmente se encontraban en la acera al pasar. Su nombre era Sousuke (aunque no se lo preguntó directamente, lo vio en el gafete que tenía al cuello). Dos o tres veces lo miró, pero jamás hablaron.

Y estaba bien de esa forma, porque Makoto no quería ser atado a un amor que no tenía futuro. Todo era mejor que quedarse a la deriva esperando un amor que no sería correspondido.

Ese amor terminó fugazmente al inicio de la primavera cuando Sousuke dejó de aparecerse por la misma acera. Allí fue cuando las semanas no le parecieron tan largas y poco a poco comenzó a olvidarse de su principal motivo al pasar por esa calle.

Y entonces _llegó él_.

Era esbelto, tenía el cabello negro y su expresión no reflejaba alguna clase de emoción. Estaba parado en su puerta, empapado, con una maleta a sus pies.

―¿Uh? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―¿Podría quedarme aquí?

Su voz era baja, suave y hablaba con firmerza mientras lo veía a los ojos. No parecía ser una broma. A Makoto le pareció como si un gato callejero hubiera maullado en su puerta, pidiendo que lo acogieran.

―¿Eh?

―No tengo dinero ahora mismo, pero podría hacer los deberes.

―Espera... ¿qué?

El extraño examinó su rostro y asintió ligeramente.

―Entonces está decidido.

Y con esa última frase, se abrió camino hacia el interior. Makoto se quedó atónito, parado en el umbral de la puerta, al ver que poco a poco el ambiente de su pequeño departamento cambiaba.

―¿Dónde debería poner mis cosas?

Así es como el tercer y definitivo amor de Makoto comenzó.

**.**

Como pensó, el joven era como un gato abandonado que de repente decidió adoptarlo como dueño. Se instaló en la habitación vacía y sus pocas pertenencias las dejó en la maleta, en un rincón.

Su nombre era Haruka. Haruka Nanase. Realmente no sabía nada de él, de dónde venía o por qué había llegado a su puerta.

―¿Por qué estás aquí?

―¿Aquí? ―lo miró Haruka de reojo― ¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Por qué llegaste a mi puerta?

―Quién sabe. ¿El destino, quizás...?

―Haru...

Nunca obtenía una respuesta satisfactoria, así que con el pasar de las semanas simplemente se dio por vencido. No tenía sentido seguir buscando una respuesta que obviamente nunca llegaría, y mucho menos, Haruka se daría el lujo de responder.

Con el pasar de los días, la primera impresión que Makoto había tenido del joven parecía más acertada que nunca: Haruka era independiente, y a veces salía del departamento sin ni siquiera dejar una nota. Haruka casi no hacía ruido y no se distraía con conversaciones que podrían ser rutinarias; si decía algo, era lo más directo posible, o no decía nada en absoluto. Pero Haruka podía sentirse solo algunas veces; entonces buscaba la compañía de Makoto y se sentaba a su lado. Y eso era suficiente.

**.**

Makoto conocía los típicos signos de que se había enamorado de alguien: el pensar en esa persona le hacía perder temporalmente la noción del tiempo; el ver a esa persona le hacía querer esconderse; el hablar con esa persona era algo inalcanzable y que sólo podía imaginar.

Pero con Haruka fue diferente.

A veces se entretenía admirando las largas pestañas de Haruka brillando contra el sol. A veces se llegaba a sorprender de lo bien que recordaba su rostro y su voz, y el recuerdo lo asaltaba desprevenido, en las situaciones menos románticas: caminando por la calle, en el subterráneo lleno de gente, en medio de una torrencial lluvia.

No pensaba en él todo el tiempo ni su corazón latía audiblemente ni su respiración se iba cuando estaba con él. Era más bien como enamorarse del amanecer, de la primera taza de café en la mañana, del crujir de las hojas secas o el olor de la tierra mojada después de la lluvia.

Y es que Haruka se había convertido, más que en un intruso, en algo tan familiar como las llaves de su departamento, su canción favorita o el olor de su hogar. El quererlo era tan cotidiano como respirar.

Pero no por ser un amor casual debía ser mucho menos apasionado que aquellos que llegan destruyendo todo a su paso. Al contrario, Makoto se encontraba a sí mismo descubriendo nuevas cosas cada día (un lunar en el cuello, su suave arrastrar de las sílabas, una canción que a veces tararea antes de dormir, su extraña afición a quedarse horas en el agua). Era como llegar a casa y descubrir que perdió su llavero, que su canción favorita suena increíblemente bien con una voz femenina cantando o que el techo tiene una gotera.

Eran esas simples cosas las que cambiaban por completo todos los aspectos a los que estaba acostumbrando.

**.**

―Makoto, bienvenido a casa.

Haruka se asomó de la cocina hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a Makoto llegar, como todos los días. Estaba preparando la cena.

Makoto se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y dejó su paraguas en una esquina. Esa noche no había parado de llover y casi pierde el último tren a casa.

Haruka salió despacio para recibirlo y en cambio, fue sorprendido por un abrazo. Makoto era enorme, así que casi todo su cuerpo envolvió el esbelto cuerpo del joven. Tenía un hombro mojado y unas cuantas gotitas de lluvia caían de su cabello.

―Te amo.

Simplemente murmuró, con los labios casi entrecerrados y en un tono amable. Fue tan natural como repentino y, sin embargo, se sintió como si lo hubiera repetido muchas veces tiempo atrás, como si no fuera otra cosa más que un "buenos días".

Contrario a cualquier respuesta típica o cliché, Haruka suspiró contra su pecho, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y dijo:

―Sí.

―Quédate.

―Sí.

Se hundió aún más en su cuello y todo le parecía eterno. Deshizo su abrazo y miró a Haruka, quien le ofreció una ligera sonrisa.

―¿Algo más?

Makoto lo besó.

**.**

Esa noche durmieron juntos, con las manos entrelazadas y con la suave melodía que Haruka tarareaba para dormir.

En algún punto de la noche, la lluvia dejó de caer para dar paso a un agradable silencio.

**.**

Los siguientes días fueron igual de normales que los anteriores, a excepción de los besos en la mañana y las implícitas confesiones de amor que no necesitaban ser declaradas en voz alta.

Makoto iba y regresaba sólo para comprobar, una vez más, que su mundo seguía inalterado, con la misma pasión lenta y el amor callado que tenía impregnadas sus paredes.

Y en medio de todos, estaba Haruka.

**.**

Sin embargo, un día, al llegar a la universidad, se dio cuenta que había olvidado de sus llaves, que de repente había desaparecido su canción favorita de su iPod y que la gotera que hacía meses había reparado había dejado mojada su camisa.

Cuando regresa a casa, se da cuenta que todas esas cosas habían desaparecido. Las llaves no estaban, tampoco podía descargar de nuevo su canción favorita y la gotera había dejado un pequeño charco en el piso de su habitación.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Haruka tampoco estaba.

Siguió buscando las cosas un rato más, desesperadamente, y cuando se dio cuenta que no volverían (al menos durante un buen tiempo), se sentó en el piso.

Quizás no era suficiente.

Como todo lo que estaba predestinado a aparecer espontáneamente, también tenía que irse repentinamente. Un vaiván de tener y no tener cosas.

Podría pedirle a su casera otro duplicado de llaves, podría buscarse una nueva canción favorita y mandar a reparar la gotera de nuevo.

¿Y Haruka?

¿Esperarle, guardar sus esperanzas, buscarle, quedarse allí, correr hacia él, perderse, perderlo?

Perderlo. Buscarlo. Hallarlo. Makoto deseaba sinceramente que esa noche el recuerdo de Haruka le dejara dormir sin soñarlo.

Su rostro apareció de nuevo, con toda claridad, y en sus tímpanos resonaron unas cuantas palabras.

Afuera, comenzó a llover.

Así es como el único y definitivo amor de Makoto desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> soy demasiado floja para hacer tramas largas, complicadas y detalladas, aunque si mi vaca sagrada gana el Nobel, probablemente eso pueda cambiar.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
